Embraceable You
by Sapphonest
Summary: Ben/Abigail: Missing scenes set between Ben’s escape/Ian’s capture and final scene at Ben’s estate.


**Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney own everything. I make no profit from the writing of this, and no malice is intended. **

Summary: Missing scenes set between Ben's escape/Ian's capture and final scene at Ben's estate.

---

**Embraceable You**

---

"Just like that?" Sadusky asked, taking the Declaration from Ben.

"Just like that." Ben deadpanned.

"You know you just handed me your biggest bargaining chip."

"The Declaration of Independence is not a bargaining chip. Not to me." Ben stole a glance at Abigail sitting in a pew, and caught a small smile that played across her lips.

"Have a seat. So what's your offer?" They sat and Ben smiled.

"Oh, how 'bout a nice bribe? Say… ten billion dollars?" he shifted uneasily.

"I take it you found the treasure."

"It's about five stories beneath your shoes." Ben pointed down, still exhausted from his near scrape with death.

There was a pause, and Ben caught sight of the ring on Sadusky's finger. "You know the Templars and the Free Masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man to have. Not even a king. That's why they went to such great lengths to keep it hidden."

"That's right. The founding fathers believed the same thing about government. I figure their solution will work for the treasure too."

"Give it to the people."

"Divide it among the Smithsonian, the Louvre, the Cairo Museum. There's thousands of years of history down there, and it belongs to the world. And everybody in it."

"You really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip." Ben laughed, seeing his chance to find a way out of the mess he'd made.

"Okay, here's what I want. Dr. Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it on her service record." Abigail smiled in appreciation.

"Okay." Sadusky agreed, willing to let the woman off.

"I want the credit for the find to go to the entire Gates family," Ben smiled at his father and continued, "…with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole."

"And what about you?"

"I would really love not to go to prison. I can't even being to describe how much I would love not to go to prison."

"Someone's got to go to prison, Ben."

" Well, if you've got a helicopter I think I can help you with that." Sadusky nodded and stood, followed quickly by Ben. After making a hurried request on his radio, Sadusky held out his hand in a gesture for Ben to lead the way. Abigail, Riley, and Patrick stood and joined him, all five making their way to the entrance of Trinity Church. The bright light forced the group to squint, and they quickly descended the steps, heading for Sadusky's car.

---

The helicopter touched down, letting Ben, Abigail and Riley out, followed shortly by Sadusky. After getting Patrick home, the group had flown to Boston to catch Ian in the act. It was an easy capture and Sadusky had made sure that the group could get back to Patrick's home easily.

Ben, Riley and Abigail spent an hour, after arriving at his home, telling Patrick about all of the escapades that they'd had in the last two days. It was nearly tiring.

"You know, I think I need to go home." Riley interjected, trying to stifle a yawn. Treasure hunting was harder than he'd expected and it had taken a lot out of him. "How are you guys getting back?" Ben turned to Abigail, waiting for her response.

"It's okay, Riley. We'll take a cab. You can go home. I think I want to stay here a bit longer." Abigail smiled and nodded and Riley stood.

"Alright." He said, turning to Ben. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." Ben nodded. Riley saluted to the group left in the living room. Patrick stood quickly and walked to Riley, holding out a hand to shake.

"It really was nice meeting you, Riley. It's nice to know Ben has some good friends." Riley took his hand and nodded lightly, then turned towards the door and left.

"Thanks, Dad." Ben quipped. The sound of the van driving past the house could be heard moments later, and the three remaining settled back into a comfortable chat.

After another hour, Ben stood and announced that he, too, should be getting home soon. "Sorry, Dad." Abigail stood too, and agreed that she should be going.

"It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Gates." Abigail put her hand out for Patrick to shake, but instead he pulled her into a hug. Then he released her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Patrick, to you." He winked and brought his hands back to his sides as Abigail smiled. She walked to the foyer, grabbing her coat, and Ben lingered back a moment to say goodbye to his father. "You be nice to her, you hear?" Patrick warned, grabbing his son around the shoulders.

"I know, Dad. I will." Ben stole a glance at Abigail, then looked down and smiled. Patrick picked it up quickly and nodded. The two joined Abigail in the foyer and Ben pulled on his jacket snuggly. "Oh, the cab!" Ben had forgotten to call, and grabbed the phone and dialed.

---

The ride home was filled with stifled laughter. It was pleasant, and Abigail could feel herself quickly getting comfortable in such a close proximity to Ben. She found herself stealing glances at him as often as she could, and was caught a few times. Each time was followed by a quick "What?" from Ben, which only made her laugh more. She liked him, she felt it. She had felt the attraction building all night, and she kept flashing back to their kiss in the tunnel. Her cheeks flushed as her mind took her beyond a kiss and she shook her head lightly in an attempt to let go of the visual.

As they neared the city, Ben looked to Abigail. "Hey, where exactly do you need to go?" he asked as he realized that he didn't know where she lived, and she obviously wouldn't be going to the archives at this time of night.

Abigail's mind wandered again when she heard Ben's question, and her mouth opened before she could fully think through what was coming out of it. "Actually, I'd like to see this clean room you have set up." She smiled playfully, willing herself to not blush. "I'm curious to know if you did it even remotely correctly," she added in an attempt to make the proposal seem more innocent. Ben's face turned stoic.

"I am deeply offended, Dr. Chase." He touched his chest in mock disappointment, and after a moment he let a smile slip. "Yea, uhm, you can come." he smiled. "Over! To see the clean room," he added quickly, catching the connotation of his words. He made a dismal attempt at suppressing a grin, followed by an awkward laugh.

Time passed slowly and when they were nearing Ben's apartment, he leaned forward and spoke to the driver. "Yea, if you could just turn right up here." He sat back silently and gave Abigail a quick glance. The taxi turned left and after the driver was signaled to stop, he pulled into an open spot on the sidewalk across the street from a tall apartment building. Ben pulled out his wallet and paid the driver with the dismal amount of money he had. Luckily he hadn't paid for the two declarations with cash.

Abigail got out of the cab and looked around. The night was cold and she instantly wrapped her arms around herself. She saw a few trees lining the street that were rustling in the wind. It was almost as if they were shivering too. She turned and saw Ben getting out and she smiled. "Nice," indicating the neighborhood. As he approached, he offered her his coat but she declined it.

"It's not like there's far to go," she stated, and Ben nodded, then took her hand as they stepped into the street.

Once across, Ben pulled his keys out and let them in. After two flights of stairs, they were at his door and he struggled with the lock. "It does this a lot," he told her as he giggled his keys again, this time successfully opening the door. He let her enter first, and followed. She saw the clean room immediately, set up in the middle of the apartment.

"Not too bad, a little haphazard, though," she commented, approaching the structure. She rounded the plastic corner and saw the scans of the Silence Dogood letters on the table. "I can't believe your father let these go. If I'd had them…" She trailed off, picking up two of the scans and looking them over before replacing them. She turned her gaze to Ben.

He was on the other side of the living room, organizing a few papers laying out on the coffee table; a vain attempt at cleaning the small apartment. He shuffled around a few of the things on the floor with a foot.

"Abigail, would you like something to drink?" He made his way to the kitchen, not far from the living room and opened the fridge. "I have… water. And something that might be orange juice." He looked up to see her still looking at the scans.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She quickly looked up at him, acknowledging his offer. He closed the fridge and walked back to the living room, taking up again his effort to organize. He looked up just in time to see Abigail staring at him, and as he caught her, she looked down, trying to pretend she'd been looking at the letters the whole time. "_She's been doing that all night," _he thought, smirking. He turned, and started to make his way to the clean room.

"_God, he keeps catching me. Stop it, Abigail,"_ she admonished herself, taking interest again in the letters. She spotted a few other tools around the table. There were Q-tips and a few small bowls. Ben joined her, and she felt his hand touch the small of her back. Keeping his hands to himself was getting more difficult and when he leaned down to look at the letter in her hand, he caught the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating.

The innocent touch warmed her thoroughly, and her cheeks brightened faintly. She looked up at Ben, trying to gauge whether he knew or not what he was doing to her. There was a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth and she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

"These really are remarkable," she said, filling the silence. Ben moved his hand and grazed her arm, turning from her. He walked away, back to the other side of the living room. He was having too much trouble keeping his hands away. He busied himself with the things on the floor while Abigail continued to ask him questions. All the while, Ben kept glancing at her, unsure of what she would do if he acted on his impulse. _There's only one way to find out._ Suddenly, she felt arms close around her waist and hot breath on her neck.

"Ben?" she turned and he let go. His eyes immediately fell and she heard a mumbled 'sorry'. Quickly, she took his hand, willing him to look up at her. "Ben. No." She let her smile show freely. "It's okay." She pulled his hand closer, forcing the rest of his body to accompany it. "I want you to," she added in a whisper when they were mere inches apart.

The first to move was Ben, lifting his free hand to her chin, leaving his other in hers. He brought his face closer to hers until their lips met softly, almost indistinguishably. Her eyes instantly fluttered closed and her free hand found it's way to his shoulder. Abigail leaned further into the kiss, pressing her lips into his.

Ben opened his mouth, inviting Abigail's tongue in. Their bodies pulled flush against one another as the kiss deepened. Her hand left his shoulder and grasped the back of his neck while Ben let his hand settle in the small of her back, their other hands still clasped together. Their need for air quickly overtook them and they broke apart. Ben chuckled and Abigail looked at him questioningly.

"What?" She smiled girlishly. Ben let go of her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Definitely better the second time." He let his hand fall slowly across her cheek, tracing her jaw with his thumb. She looked into his eyes.

"Would you like to try a third?" She asked, and he pulled closer to her again. Their lips met more hastily this time, mouths opening instantly. Abigail's hands began wandering, finding their way through his hair, then down onto his chest. She felt his coat, and was tempted to remove it, but she feared that once clothes began leaving skin, she wouldn't be able to stop until there were none left. She lifted her hands again and decided to leave them wrapped around his neck. All the while, Ben's hands were burning a path around Abigail's body. They'd finally rested on her back, softly pressing her against him.

Ben's lips left Abigail's and started a path down her neck, and when he met the collar of her jacket, he began to push it down her shoulders. Abigail pulled away, slightly unsure.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked, concernedly. He was afraid that he had begun to push her too far. Abigail thought over his words for a moment. _It IS okay. I want this. I want him. It's okay._ She smiled.

"Yea, everything is fine." She kissed him softly and slowly slid her hands up under the collar of his jacket, following the path of his arms, dragging the jacket with until it fell to the floor. Breaking the kiss, Ben followed suit and finished taking off her jacket and his lips took their position back on her neck, this time traveling to her clavicle. Abigail tilted her head back, enjoying his ministrations. His hands wandered back to her body, pausing on her hips. They snaked up underneath her shirt and she felt his warm skin touch hers. His hands felt good as they made their way to her stomach, then around to the small of her back. His lips found hers once again and they took up in another intense kiss, one's lips indiscernible from the other's.

A small moan escaped from Abigail and Ben smiled against her. His hands left her skin and grabbed the zipper on her black sweater. He pulled it down and off, leaving only the grey tank top she'd put on at Urban Outfitters. Abigail followed Ben's lead and pulled his shirt off, leaving his torso completely bare.

Their lips crashed in another kiss as Abigail's hands began to explore the newly uncovered skin. Ben's hands went to the hem of her remaining shirt. Their eyes met, and she offered a smile as a signal of permission. He pulled it up, over her head and let it drop carelessly to the floor. His eyes fell to her chest. His hand met her left breast, and he let his thumb flick over her nipple.

Ben cleared his throat, forcing himself to gain eye contact with her, and he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." They left the living room and he led her to his bedroom. Once he turned to face her, their lips met again, and he walked her to the bed, turning her, and gently leaning her back until she was laying. He kneeled and slowly pulled off her boots, followed by her socks. He took off his own shoes and joined her on the bed. He hovered over her, kissing her lips, then making a trail town her neck until he reached her right breast, and he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Instantly, she arched her back, giving into the sensation; gently biting, then soothing with his tongue. He left one and repeated his actions on her left breast. Another moan left her lips, and Ben smiled, leaving her breasts. His mouth continued his down until he met her jeans.

The brown belt was quickly unlatched, pulled from the loops and discarded onto the floor. He pulled the top button out, followed shortly by the zipper. He looked up and saw her watching him, expectantly. She wiggled her hips, urging him to pull off her pants. Ben stifled a laugh, finding her actions cute, and slowly, much too slowly for Abigail, pulled them off. He paused, looking at her near naked body lying on his bed. "My God, Abigail. You're so beautiful." He took the image in and leaned back down, hooking his forefingers into either side of her panties. He pulled them down, these much quicker than her jeans and he sat back up, taking her in fully. He reached down to his own jean button fly, taking out each one a fast as he could.

"Hey, slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Abigail said, sitting up. "Lay down. Let me do it," she insisted. She moved over, allowing room for Ben to lay, and after he had, she swung her leg around straddling his. She finished the last button that he hadn't managed to get to yet, and tugged on either side, watching them come down. She reached behind herself to pull them all the way off, and they joined the rest of the forgotten clothing on the floor. She could easily see Ben's erection growing through the thin material of his blue boxer briefs, which she pulled much slower. "Do you have a…" she asked, indicating a condom. He reached over to the bed stand and pulled one out of a drawer.

"Yea." he smirked. "Cavalier works for me." He reached down and rolled the latex down his shaft. Abigail moved up to straddle Ben's hips. She leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. He put his hands on her hips and pushed up. She allowed him to lift her, and she positioned herself above him, and took him in her hand. She looked up at him, a sexy grin playing across her lips. He groaned, not taking the anticipation well.

Hearing his groan, Abigail bit her bottom lip and slide down onto him. She paused when he was fully inside her, letting herself adjust, his hands still on her hips. Another, different kind of groan filled the air, joined quickly by a contented sigh. She kissed him again, briefly, then sat back up, starting her motions again. She lifted, the sank back onto him, letting the feeling of being filled take over. Her head tipped back and she continued her movements, gaining a bit of speed.

Ben's hand left her hip and he pushed his thumb into her clitoris, tracing slow circles around it. He was rewarded with a loud moan and her hand flew to her neck, new nails lightly scraping down until she cupped her own breast. The noises escaping her were growing in volume as she neared her climax.

"Please…" was all she managed, and Ben didn't need any more encouragement. He kept his actions steady and she hit her orgasm. She let out a long, drawn out and incomprehensible moan and he could feel her tensing around him, the hand on her breast grasping. She lifted herself another time, the stopped, riding out her high before finally coming back down.

Just as she lifted her hips from his, Ben sat up and swiftly reversed their positions, making sure her head landed on the pillow. She smiled and he pressed a knee between her legs, spreading them. His hands were on either side of her, holding himself up and his lips brushed tentatively over hers. She bucked her hips up towards his, implying her want for him. His lips pressed more resolutely into hers and he pushed into her, feeling the warmth of their connection. Her leg lifted and wrapped around his waist, followed by the other and he pulled back before pushing into her fully.

Their eyes met and Abigail reached a hand to his face, touching his cheek. His thrusts gained pace and still their eyes were locked. Her hand dropped to his arm and she spread her fingers out against his biceps.

Ben could feel his own climax building, and his left hand dropped to her knee. He pulled it up until it was at his shoulder, and he continued to thrust deeper, hoping to bring her along with him. She could feel him fighting back. "Ben, it's okay…" she reassured, shifting her hips to allow for him to push deeper.

"No," he responded gruffly. "I want you with me." He kept pushing into her, fighting the oncoming orgasm until he felt her contract around him. That was all it took, and he couldn't fight it any longer. He felt himself empty, and he let out a loud sigh. Her body trembling under his told him that her orgasm was anything but over.

Abigail let out a breath, and finally settled. Still joined, Ben leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then he slowly pulled out of her. He rolled to his side and discarded the condom, then flipped back to face her, his head propped up on his hand. She too turned to face him. Their eyes met and they smiled.

"Come here." Ben put his arm out for her to rest her head on and she laid flat as he stayed on his side next to her. He leaned down an kissed her, inviting her tongue in. Finally, she pulled away.

"I definitely think I could get used to that." Abigail commented, grin growing. Her finger started tracing shapes on his chest.

"I certainly hope so." Ben added, giving her a final kiss before pulling her into him, her back flush against his chest. His arm draped over her waist and his head found the pillow.

"Hey Ben, thanks for kidnapping me," she whispered, and finally rested her head. He felt her settle against him and her breathing slowed. The entirety of her week had fully exhausted her, and it didn't take long for her to drift to sleep.

"I'll always protect you, Abby," he breathed. His words were barely audible, but they lacked nothing in meaning. He pulled the covers up to cover their naked bodies and Ben too drifted to sleep, his arm still around her, still guarding her.

---

AN: Ahh… my first National Treasure fic. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading! And the title, if anyone was wondering, is a Frank Sinatra song. I couldn't for the life of me come up with one, so I let Frankie do it for me.

I would love to credit the AWESOME Lindsay [geekgirl18 for the beta. Thanks, hun. You know I love you!


End file.
